A Need,A Want,A Slip
by emily-aile
Summary: Kyouya needs Haruhi,wants her.What will he do and how will she react?First Fanfiction,Rated M for safety,lemony at the end.Not very explicit.
1. Chapter 1

After the usual number of hours of hosting, Haruhi felt more tired than she normally did. Maybe it was the incessant nonsense she got from Tamaki and the twins, having set up pranks everywhere, with everyone from the guests to Hunny-senpai falling at least once. Sure, it would display the hosts' affection towards their clients, but Haruhi soon got fed up.

At the end of the seemingly never-ending day,everyone had left except for Tamaki, Kyouya and the only female host. As she went about tidying up the club however much she could,considering how lethargic she was, Haruhi didn't notice the pair of onyx eyes following her every move from behind a pair of rimmed glasses.

As Kyouya gazed at Haruhi nonchalantly,his eyes took in every swish of her now untucked shirt and marveled at her attractiveness despite her lack of every imaginable feminine qualities. At least, she was more than attractive to him.

He was more than tempted to lick his lips in lust as Haruhi bent over to pick up one of the pranks the twins had set for the next victim-her shirt had two buttons undone and Kyouya could very nearly see what lay under that crisp white shirt, a very small bulge,close to unnoticeable,appeared between his legs and with that, the Shadow King decided he wanted Haruhi.

"TAMAKIIIIII!!!" Tamaki's "personal" ringtone rang and within the next five seconds after he picked up,every living being on that floor heard Tamaki's voice scream: "WHAAAATTT!!ANTOINETTE IS SICK?!?!?!I'M COMING HOME RIGHT NOW!CALL MY DRIVER!!!"

After that deafening sound that came from Tamaki,Haruhi could barely hear the cold drawl that came from Kyouya "Fujioka, I need to speak to you," amidst the clicking of the keys of his laptop. Tamaki ,despite being ultimately worried for Antoinette,pushed Haruhi a few steps towards the bespectacled boy and ran off,screaming "ANTOINETTE!!JE SUIS ICI!!(Antoinette,I'm here!)".

Haruhi slowly trudged towards Kyouya,wondering what he wanted to speak to her debt?Had she gotten enough designations to pay off her debt?Or did that cunning man just figured out a way to quadruple it?

Immersed in her thoughts,Haruhi didn't half notice Kyouya staring at her,counting her every step and how each step brought her closer to him,nor did she notice the last prank laid by the twins that she failed to clear and no one fell victim to. Kyouya ,doing what he was doing,was also oblivious to the trap that meant Haruhi would trip and…fall on him,her breast missing the bulge in his well tailored her missing the bulge was no blessing in disguise. hadn't felt it,but the bulge also grew bigger at the lack of actual contact. The trip made Kyouya realize he NEEDED Haruhi,needed to be in her.

Haruhi quickly got up, embarrassed at falling ON the Shadow King but not showing it in any way. Tamaki for sure, would have screamed and asked if she was okay, even if she had landed on Kyouya's lap. She straightened her shirt and asked Kyouya what was the matter and got a bored answer of "You have already polished off 83% of your debt,so you should be able to clear it by the end of the year,provided nothing else disastrous happens."

Half-pleased and half-fed up at how long it was taking to clear her debt,Haruhi muttered a sarcastic "How nice," and walked off to the changing room.

Kyouya's onyx eyes trailed her path,wondering if he should follow decided he should,he needed and wanted wanted to press his lips onto hers,to feel the skin that looked so soft and kissable,to run his fingers through her short brown hair,to pull of her shirt and admire her in her full glory,admire her in a way no one else ever did, so the Shadow King made soundless steps towards the changing room,towards where Haruhi was changing.

As he peeked through the silk curtains that was between him and the girl he frequently had wet dreams about,he saw what very few people had ever seen-Haruhi had taken off her shirt and was in a light pink spaghetti strap top that was worn mainly to hide her breast to lessen the risk of the discovery of her gender. It made her look so much more frail, and sexy.

Kyouya couldn't take it any more, he rushed on and kissed Haruhi passionately in a bruising kiss,catching her completely by surprise as immediately, as a natural instinct,pushed him away and half-screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SENPAI?"

Kyouya looked down,half in embaressment and half in guilt towards the way he had treated Haruhi rather roughly. He muttered "I like you Haruhi,I liked you since the day you came to the club."

Haruhi took Kyouya's chin in one hand and said firmly: "Look at me.I like you too,but I've never wanted to admit it.I'm sorry I pushed you away." When she completed her sentence,she stood on tiptoe and kissed by surprise,Kyouya did not dare to react to Haruhi's actions.

But Kyouya quickly took what Haruhi had said in(much slower than usual) ,closed his eyes and tried to deepen the kissed her passionately,trying to get more of the drug Haruhi he was taking . Her taste was sensual,even kissing her felt blissful. Haruhi loved the way Kyouya was kissing her,it made her kiss hungrily back,running her fingers through the dark,luscious hair that gleamed in the light.

Kyouya roughly pushed Haruhi to the changing room wall,his hands roaming her loved the way she was feeling,and wanted him to feel it slim fingers went to Kyouya's front and started unbuttoning his shirt,getting desperate to feel his skin on hers.

White shirt tossed aside,Haruhi's hands began to roam Kyouya's body as his had was nothing beneath his shirt and so she had no liked what Haruhi was doing,and wanted it murmured "Me too" and proceeded to pull off Haruhi's top,the only barrier between the both of their upper pushed against her,and she could feel his throbbing member between her thigh and her pushed against him,liking the feeling of their bodies touching in this sensual 's desire grew stronger and her began to kiss Haruhi's neck,nibbling at her collar slowly kissed down her body,his tongue swirling around everything he came across,stopping to nibble at her hardened peaks and to swirl his tongue around in her belly then he was already on his knees and he couldn't go any too wanted more but their current position didn't let her do more than look at Kyouya's slowly descending head and moan in pleasure.

With her hands around his neck,Haruhi pulled Kyouya level with her and kissed him, their tongues battling for dominance while her fingers roamed down his well-muscled body to find his felt it and thrust forward,encouraging her to slowly unbuttoned his pants,but felt it wasn't enough compared to what Kyouya had given kneeled down to slowly pull down the zipper with her teeth. When Kyouya's pants didn't fall,she used her teeth to slowly nudge it down,her lips ghosting over the hardened bulge in his pants.

Kyouya couldn't stand it any longer,he pushed Haruhi down the floor and continued kissing every part of her body that was exposed,with one hand roaming her body and kneading her breasts while the other found its way to Haruhi's pants and quickly took it off and threw it in nothing more but their underwear the both of them could feel each other almost as much as they wanted.

Kyouya rubbed his fingers against Haruhi's clit and Haruhi against Kyouya's was the first to slip his fingers under Haruhi's white panties and started rubbing more gasped and decided to do the same,but instead she decided to take off Kyouya's briefs fingers started stroking his length slowly and it was only when he bucked against her fingers did she quicken her took of Haruhi's panties shortly after and slipped two fingers in,pumping vigorously. Haruhi gasped and stopped everything she was doing to feel his fingers pumping through her the lack of stroking of his length,Kyouya stopped,waiting for more, saying,"Haruhi, I'll stop if you don't continue".Haruhi quickly continued what she was doing and Kyouya followed suit,both of them moaning simultaneously. Kyouya couldn't take it any longer,he wanted to be inside Haruhi,to feel her body throbbing,to throb inside her he knew she was a virgin and didn't dare stopped and asked Haruhi if she wanted to continue with more sincerity in his voice than she had ever heard and all Haruhi could say was "I trust you."

Kyouya gently pushed into Haruhi,slidding in and out at a slow pace for Haruhi to get used to winced at this entrance,but she soon got used to it and asked Kyouya to speed up his pace,which he gladly pumping in and out had the pair gasping for locked his lips onto Haruhi's and thrust hard,the both of them reaching their climax,and as their kiss ended the both of them had an orgasm simultaneously and they moaned into each other's didn't move from where they where,Kyouya not even pulling out from Haruhi,the both of them enjoying the moments they had together as one,with their bodies connected as fell asleep and it wasn't until early the next morning that they woke up and got themselves cleaned up,with a few stolen kisses in they left the host club,Kyouya kissed Haruhi one last time and said,I love you Haruhi,and I always fulfill all my needs and wants and all I want is more from you.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey! No this isn't another chapter. Just a short side note. I have 2 reviews for this story, and none tell me where the problem is. not that i want you to list it all out or anything. but mind telling me where the problem is? typos? or something else? please do. I know this gets a fair number of hits, which makes me want to rectify the mistakes more, but with the knowledge of what they are. **

**Yes,so long to ask people to tell me the mistakes? Yup. 2 reviews,negative ones, don't make me sad, it's that i can't let readers read the story properly. that's all.  
**


End file.
